


Gingersnap

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Critical Botch, F/M, Magic, alternative universe, spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: When Gingersnap runs away after a dragon attack Copper is on a mission to find his beloved horse
Kudos: 5





	Gingersnap

**Author's Note:**

> Well .. I have no clue what happened here but I'm not mad about it

It had been weeks since Copper and Gingersnap had been separated. After an attack of a yellow dragon the wounded horse took off into the darkness of the night. Even though Copper had tried to follow the trail of blood he hadn’t been able to find his beloved horse.   
The two shared a special bond so the loss of Gingersnap was extremely painful for Copper.

  
He had wandered through the woods, the gigantic fields, through mountain passages and through wild rivers. Always keeping the hope up to find Gingersnap somewhere. Copper knew he could nurse her back to full health and keep her safe. 

It was night 21 after the dragon attack. Copper had settled down for the night, roasting a rabbit over the fire when he heard hooves nearby. He jumped up, letting some bones fall to the ground unceremoniously.   
„Gingersnap?“ he shouted into the night.  
He had his dagger in his hand, not knowing if the hooves really sounded like the familiar ones from Gingersnap. Copper whistled and got a neigh in response. It was definitely Gingersnap. He let out a relieved sigh, lowering his weapon. 

  
„I'm here Ginger… not going to hurt you. I promise.“ Copper said, his voice slightly shaking.  
The horse got closer to him, she was walking lamely. Her breathing was rapidly and Copper could tell that the ribs must have been broken.  
The horse stopped right in front of him, nuzzling against his chest.  
„It’s okay, Ginger. I’ll take care. Everything is going to be alright.“ He let his head fall against the horse, just letting the moment sink in. He had Gingersnap back and that was all that mattered.

  
Copper guided the horse to his campsite, preparing a bucket of water for her to drink.   
After a while Gingersnap laid down to rest and Copper could finally inspect the wounds. All of them seemed to be okay, nothing was visibly infected.  
„I missed you, Ginger.“ He said, resting his head against the horse’s for a moment before kissing the soft nose.

It all happened in a matter of seconds, a sparkling orange light surrounded them. Copper was completely blinded until the light faded. His eyes had their problems to adjust back to the dim light of the fire next to them.

  
The horse was gone.

  
Gingersnap was gone.

Instead of the horse there was a bare woman curled into an embryo shape next to Copper.  
„Gingersnap?“ he whispered, his voice trembling. Quickly he grabbed his blanket and places it over her.  
The woman tried to speak but only strangled noises left her mouth so she just nodded. 

Gently Copper touched her face, feeling her warm and smooth skin under his calloused fingertips. „You got turned into a horse?“ once again she nodded.  
„You’re safe now. I’ll take care. Oh, Gingersnap… I was too blind to see what you truly are.“ Copper felt himself choke up, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on her forehead. „I should have known when I fell in love with you…“ he let out a sigh, cursing himself for letting her suffer for such a long time. 

He helped her into some of his clothes and guided her into the small tent, holding her gently in his strong arms.

When the morning came she found her voice, still sounding rough. „You saved me. I…“ Her voice broke. Gently she placed her hand on his heart and without words he knew that she felt the same way he did.


End file.
